


The indirect kiss

by ImDivingDeep



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDivingDeep/pseuds/ImDivingDeep
Summary: Buddie first kiss week day 7: Author's choice.Accidental indirect first kiss in front of an audience.Eddie did not think when he took Buck's beer bottle when the team all went out to a bar.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 259





	The indirect kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It's June 7th 23:09. I made it!
> 
> I decided to combine day 4 and 6, accidental and with an audience to not feel completely useless this week! I'm actually quite happy with how this turned out! (I had no clue how to play pool before this..... the things we learn).
> 
> I hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts if you have any!

Another rough week had passed by. There had been a house fire where Buck had saved a toddler that had hidden himself in a corner of the upstairs bathroom and when Buck finally emerged from the house, toddler secured in his arms, he immediately fell to his knees coughing. They had to take him to the hospital to be safe. Hen and Chimney had lost a patient, there was nothing more they could’ve done but it still hit them. Eddie and Bobby had rescued a blind teenager who was home alone when a fire broke out, the smoke inhalation and the fire made the kid lose all sense of his surroundings which caused him to panic. Between calming the kid down and getting out of the building they had very little time to escape the fire.

That was over for now though. Now it was time for them to decompress, God knows they needed it. Buck had suggested going to the bar they often frequent where they could play some pool and talk about everything but work. 

It was around 8 pm when everyone had arrived. Some had arrived earlier, Chimney because Maddie was still at work, Eddie because Christopher was staying with his abuela and Buck rather watched strangers while waiting for his coworkers to arrive than go home to his empty apartment. 

Buck, Chimney, Hen and Athena were at the bar drinking their beers watching Eddie and Bobby play pool while making small talk. 

Meanwhile, Eddie was concentrating on hitting the ball at just the right angle. He was already 3 balls behind and if he missed this one it would most certainly mean his loss. Bobby was really good at this. His cue hit the ball and… Missed. Of course he did. He could hear Buck snort from where he was at the bar. He looked up from his cue and his eyes met Buck’s. 

“Losing again, Diaz? Mortal Kombat is not the only game you’re bad at I see.” 

Eddie stood back up and walked towards the bar.

“You think you can do better Buckley? Then show me. If Bobby misses it’s your turn.” He took the beer from Buck’s hand and replaced it with his cue stick. Buck’s eyes widened for a moment but his smirk was back within a second. He stood up from the bar and walked towards the pool table. Meanwhile, Eddie took Buck’s seat, still holding his beer, and watched.

“Okay Bobby, show me what you can do but be prepared to lose.”  
Bobby only needed to pocket 3 balls more to win the game. After the first two however, the angle was just too difficult. Buck looked at Eddie, smirked again, and bend forward and started pocketing the balls one by one until there was only one left for him as well. Damn, Buck was good. Eddie got lost in the playful and pleased grin on his face for a moment before closing his eyes and quickly taking a large gulp from the beer bottle still in his hand. When he opened his eyes again Buck’s expression had changed, his mouth was hanging open and there was a slight blush on his cheeks. Eddie looked at him in confusion. What had happened in those 2 seconds? He looked from Buck to his beer bottle and that is when he realized. Buck’s beer bottle. He got so distracted he completely forgot he was still holding on to it. 

Very subtly shaking the beer bottle he realized it was practically empty. Buck had definitely drank from this. Well… He might as well try to use this to his advantage right? He raised his eyes to meet Buck’s again and slowly licked his lips and grinned. 

Buck stared at him, and his lips, for a moment before turning his attention back to the game. Eddie could however clearly see all the concentration had left the building. Buck’s shot didn’t even come close to his target.

Meanwhile, Eddie was so absorbed in watching all this unfold he only realized now that all eyes were on him. Hen, Athena and Chimney were all grinning like idiots at him. Suddenly feeling very embarrassed he slowly set the beer bottle on the bar so as to not draw too much attention to it. Seemingly failing at that too.

“I’m just gonna uh…. I’ll be right back.” And he fled. He quickly turned around and made his way to the bathrooms where he splashed some cold water in his face. He looked in the mirror and cringed. Did he just really indirectly kiss Buck and flirt with him in front of all their coworkers? Yes, it would seem like he did. He hid his face in his hands for a moment and when he removed them he saw Buck reflected in the mirror. Buck was leaning against the doorframe watching him. When their eyes met he slowly moved towards Eddie.

“So uh. Just to be clear, I’m not aware of any infectious diseases.” Eddie couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, that was not really what I was worried about, but thanks. I appreciate the info.” Buck smiled. Eddie smiled. It was a surprisingly normal conversation. Eddie could feel some of his worries fade away. Just as he attempted to open his mouth again, Buck moved further towards him. He stopped when they were face to face and his look turned more serious.

“Can I ask what you were worried about?” Buck’s voice sounded so much softer now, more insecure than Eddie ever heard before. Eddie swallowed audibly before answering.

“I uh, I didn’t cross a line, did I?” At his question, Buck gave him a little mischievous smile.

“Yeah, you sort of did. But I was waiting for you to cross it. And I would really like to cross that line with you.”  
There was a moment of silence between them… Until there was a loud flushing sound of one of the toilets. 

Eddie grabbed Buck’s hand and looked him in the eyes.

“You know what, let’s talk about this more tomorrow. We’re both dead on our feet right now and we both got the day off tomorrow, is that alright?” There was definitely something between them at this moment but Eddie didn’t want to rush it. And definitely not in some bathroom.

“Sure. It’s a date.” To Eddie’s relief, Buck squeezed his hand and just smiled.

“Okay, now let’s get back out there and…” While Eddie was turning away trying to leave he was interrupted by Buck.

“Wait, Eddie. They’re gonna think we did stuff in the bathroom anyway.” He leaned in closer. “Maybe we can just…”

“No Buck. I am not having our first kiss in a bathroom in a bar.”

“Technically speaking, you already had our first kiss. I have some catching up to do.” Eddie just sighed loudly and turned around.

“Tomorrow Buck. Tomorrow.”


End file.
